


Wait For Me

by rumxrs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M, Valkyrie - Freeform, but thats a central theme so its like a happy ending, everyone has died will die or is going to die, idk - Freeform, soldier! yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumxrs/pseuds/rumxrs
Summary: "I'm gonna ask you to look awayI love my hands, but it hurts to prayLife I have isn't what I've seenThe sky is not blue and the field's not green"Yuuri won't let himself die just yet, he's got a war to fight and lives to save.Viktor is the Valkyrie who wants to free him from his hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary bit taken from Moby's "Wait for me"

Viktor can see the ground fast approaching, he’s probably at an altitude of tens of thousands of feet, but at the rate he’s going - he’ll probably be on the ground within a matter of seconds.

The tens of thousands dwindle into thousands, which fade into hundreds, and finally, his wings slow their roll and lower him onto the ground. His feet barely brush the ground next to the body he’s supposed to collect when a bullet whizzes by, and yeah, if Viktor was human, the harried shouts and flying fire would be scaring the shit out of him right about now.

 _If_ he was human.

He shakes the thoughts out of his head, even if he was struck, he wouldn’t feel a thing, and bends down to examine the body in front of him. It’s an Asian man, that much is for sure, though it’s kind of hard to tell with the dirt covering his face - and the way his face contorts in pain. It tugs at something in Viktor’s chest; but he’s not here to admire. He’s here to collect. 

The mans glasses are askew and his mouth is opened in a silent scream, Viktor can see the muscles rippling through his hand by the sheer force he uses while clutching at his side.

Wartime is always busy for a Valkyrie. 

“It’s okay.” Viktor coos, as it’s become his custom, it’s best to have comfort while dying - he thinks. He’d rather not be as harsh as Yuri, or as cold as Seung-Gil. “I’m here now.”

He’s reaching out his hand to seal the deal, to take the soul and leave, like he should’ve done by now - but he’s stopped. 

“Wait.” The man croaks. “Who the hell are you?”

“Um.” Viktor says eloquently, he’s never had anyone resist before. “Valkyrie? I’m here to end your pain, the suffering. You must have it pretty bad.” he tries.

“Well, yeah.” The man says, opening his eyes and staring at Viktor with a sort of wonderment. “I don’t really want to go, though?” 

“I don’t mean to be obvious, but you’re _quite obviously_ dying in agony.” Viktor deadpans. 

“Astute observation, Mr. Angel.” The man chuckles, which peters out into a low groan. “I’d like to be obvious too, there’s a war going on.”

“Right back at you, Mr...um...” Viktor says “Name, please?”

“I’d assume you’d know it, being an otherworldly creature and all.” The man says, and Viktor has to admire the fact that he’s still got time for sarcasm on his death bed. “Yuuri Katsuki. Call me Yuuri.” 

“Right, they call me Viktor.” Viktor says, sitting down and crossing his legs. _This is going to take a while._

“Well, Viktor. I can still fight. I’m not going to die and let Japan down.” Yuuri says, his voice turning serious. “You can’t make me while I’m still here.”

“Yes.” Viktor agrees. “I can’t. I can tell you that if it’s anyone else though, they might not be so nice.” 

Yuuri glances up at him, hopeful. “You’re letting me stay?”

“I don’t have much choice.”

The noises have died down, but only just so. Viktor assumes that they’re looking for bodies. He can hear the chorus of groans from other soldiers, and thinks about how ready _they_ are. How many others are just like Yuuri, having their lives taken a little too quickly. 

“It’s ugly out here, Yuuri. I can take you somewhere beautiful.” Viktor offers, as a last resort. 

He’s met with a resolved glare, and that’s all the answer he needs, even as Yuuri voices his disagreement. 

He stands, and dusts off his pants, wings unfurling and sending out a powerful gust of wind. “I’ll be coming back for you.”

“And I still won’t be ready” Yuuri challenges.

Someone screams Yuuri’s name in the distance, and Viktor can just barely make out a tanned boy running towards them, waving his arms. Even Viktor knows that’s exactly what not to do on a battlefield, but he can’t do much anyway, and the medic patches seem to glint in the light.

“We’ll see about that.” Viktor says, as his farewell. 

He doesn’t give Yuuri time to answer, and he jumps, not daring to look down. Soon, he knows, other Valkyrie’s will be descending to collect souls, and Viktor will return empty handed. 

The galaxies rush around him, and he keeps going skyward. Deep down, he knows this is where Yuuri belongs.

* * *

 

“Viktor, are you an idiot?” Yuri screeches, silver wings glinting dangerously. “Is that even legal?!” 

Yuri Plisetsky is one of their more recent hires, only a few hundred years old, Viktor isn’t sure how he died, but it was a valiant warriors death, and Otabek had returned from one of his outings with someone new by his side. 

As of now, he’s pacing angrily back and forth, arms waving around sporadically as he tries to punctuate his point. 

Yes, Viktor isn’t sure how he died, but he is sure that this is one of their most un-Valkyrie-like Valkyrie’s to date.

“Yakov is pretty pissed, but he let it go.” Viktor says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Go play with Otabek or something, child.” 

Viktor’s hand falls to his mouth to hide the growing smile, knowing what comes next. 

“Excuse me?!” Yuuri screeches. “Just because I’m a thousand years younger than you doesn’t mean shit! At least I’m successful whenever I get a job!”

“Oh please” Viktor says. “I’m the best one here and everyone knows it.” 

Yuri huffs and turns away. “I hope the guy dies in the most un-warrior like way possible. Then you’ll never get to collect him.”

Viktor laughs. “Don’t really see that happening.”

Yuri is about to respond when Minami bursts into the room. “Guys! You have to come see this! The collection point!” he yelps excitedly, and runs away. 

Yuri groans. “Why’s he even allowed to stay here? He’s not even a Valkyrie, just one of Yakov’s useless helpers.”

“He’s not useless” Viktor chides, getting up to follow Minami. “and I know you two are friendly, at the very least.”

Yuri scoffs. “Only because everyone else is a shithead.” 

They fall into silence, and continue that way, until they reach the collection point, appropriately dubbed, it’s the space in which all the souls are then transferred to Valhalla, where they rest for an eternity. 

 _Except_ , Viktor notes, _when they don’t go_.

The room has a few Valkyrie milling about, a rare sight to see, whispering to each other in hushed tones and pointing to the center of the room.

And yeah, the sight that’s there is definitely a rare one.

Seung-Gill stands, midnight blue wings curled in, as he supports the weight of a dirty, bloodied soldier. His medic badges catch Viktor’s eye, and his tanned skin is covered in a mixture of dirt, sand and blood. 

Viktor makes the connection a second too late. 

Yakov bursts into the room behind him, voice already raised. “Alright, alright! What’s the commotion?” someone produces a chair, and Seung-Gil gently lowers the body onto it. 

Straightening up and facing Yakov, Seung-Gil bows. “He was pretty much gone by the time I got there. Sustained a bullet to the chest while helping a fallen comrade. I believe he would have lived, but he continued tending to the other’s injury. He tired himself out too quickly.” 

“Hm.” Yakov regards, perking up in sudden interest. “And he’s not going to Valhalla?” he asks. 

“I don’t believe he died a warrior’s death, sir.” Seung-Gil states. 

“Well, nothing to be done about it. His soul isn't moving on, and he's stuck with us.” Yakov says, turning around. “Take him to Celestino and get him fixed up. Looks like someone’s going to be getting themselves a pair of wings.” 

The room is deadly silent as he takes his leave, and this time, there’s no mistaking it for Viktor. 

Yuri seems to get it, too, and slowly turns to face him. “Vitya-” he begins, but Viktor can’t hear him over the thoughts running around his head.

Before he knows it, he’s walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it <3 I'll likely be updating pretty regularly, I feel like this story is something that flows a little for me. Please leave any constructive criticism and comments down below, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3 !


End file.
